Dissipating Smoke
by jack fangs
Summary: fuma is a assassin work with shao kahn when he loses to liu kang and trys to use his magic to get stronger he end's up in a new world will learn a new way of life or will stay the same cold assassin he has always been
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on a ledge watching the Mortal Kombat tournament waiting for my turn to fight. My name is Fuma. I don't know anything about my past and I have no one to live for. I have heard rumors that I am Smokes son, but he and I both say that we are not father and son. I was thinking to myself as I looked down at my fighting clothes it was not what one would normally were in a fight but it works for me. It is a gray hoody, gray jeans, and gray combat boots. Most make the mistake of thinking I am just a 17 year old boy, this often proves to their last mistake.

I am Shao Kahn's most loyal trusted and deadliest assassin and fighter, but I'm only loyal to him because he pays well and I have no one to live for. Using the powers I share with Smoke; I have my own magic which I use to increase my already deadly skills. I was lost in my head when I heard Shang Tsung call me to fight Liu Kang. Seeing as he has made it to the semifinal round it is my job, as well as Shang Tsung's, to win this tenth and final Mortal Kombat tournament. I jumped down from my ledge and I am ready to fight Liu Kang. When I appeared before him he is shocked to see that I am only seventeen.

Raiden then said "Shang Tsung, what is the meaning of this!? You would use a child against us!?"

Shang Tsung chuckled a bit, "Do not make the mistake of underestimating him, Thunder God. He may be young, but he has won 9 out of the 10 tournaments for Shao Kahn."

I heard whispers and seen shocked looks in their faces, then I heard Shang Tsung say, "Fight!".

Liu Kang charges me to use a right hook, but seeing this, I used my right hand to move his fist away and grab his wrist and use my left fist to hit him in his gut at full force sending him across the arena, shocking those watching the fight.

Liu Kang got up and said, "You're good, show me more."

I said, "Oh, I will."

I charged at him we kept fighting for a full day; neither one us giving any ground, but neither getting a lasting advantage. I knew I was losing because he was older than me, he had more stamina, and he is getting his second wind. I'm almost out of stamina. He tried to punch me in the head, but I ducked and punched him in the jaw making him spin, but as he spun and kicked me in the jaw, knocking me out.

As I woke up, I got to see Liu Kang and Shang Tsung fight. But unlike me, Shang Tsung gave up and the tournament over. We had to return to Outworld.

As I was starting to go back to Outworld, Liu Kang said "You fought well."

I said, "You too. But know this, I will be back and I will win. So enjoy your victory now Liu Kang, because next time you will not win."

I returned to Outworld with the rest of Shao Kahn's fighters. I am not going to be the one to tell Shao Kahn that we lost because of Shang Tsung.


	2. Chapter 2

(A N I DON"T OWN RWBY OR MK I ONLY OWN MY OC FUMA THIS IS MY FERST fan fic so plz tell what you think and i will be posting a poll for what mk fighters will show up in later capters so theres that and as always read and review)

After me and the other fighters get back to outworld we stand before Shao Kahn and tell him we have failed to win the mortal kombat tournament "Who's fault is it that i have lost." Shao Kahn says.

"Shang Tsung replied " it is Fuma's fault sir "

"My fault!" i yell. "You are the one that gave up Shang Tsung. If was not still hurt from liu kang i'd kill you right here right now."

"I'd like to see you try little boy." Shang Tsung replied. We kept going back and forth with yelling at each other as the other fighters were watching with fear on there face's.

"Then Shao Kahn yelled, "QUIET!" Shao Kahn look at us both. The fear was clear on Shang Tsung face and I had a look of unease on mine. Shao Kahn look's at me then to Shang Tsung then back to me and say's, "Fuma how is it that you lost to this Liu Kang."

"It was simply bad timing my lord." He look's at me with a with a deep stare. The look on his face told me to keep going. "Liu Kang was faster then me and he he had more stamina, and he was getting his second wind. I was almost out of stamina. Given my age and his age and the fact that he has more time in long battles then i do and most don't last long against me. His style of fighting was making it a long drawn out fight. As I said my lord it was bad timing with something with my body that i had no control over." I said.

"Shao Kahn looks at me for a moment and says, "You are right. You had no control over this. Your failure is forgivn. As for you Shang Tsung, your failed in kill him." said Shao Kahn as Baraka and Reptile hold him, Kitana moves to make the kill.

"Wait! What if the rules were changed!" said Shang Tsung.

"Hold on Kitana. Continue." said Shao Kahn.

After Shang Tsung told us to make a single tournament to replace the current system of ten I said, "You should not do this my lord."

Shao Kahn looks at me and says, "You should remember your place Fuma."

"I am sorry my lord but this would only give Shang Tsung aother chance to give up. I have aother plan that can work more for us."

Shao Kahn looks at me and says, "Continue Fuma."

"My lord. I have been work on a training room that will let any one who enters it get years of training in mere days. It is so far complete but there are still a few problems with it."

"Such as?"

It was clear that he was interested in my work. "Well for one thing, it ages the ones who enter faster then it should as well it is ageing any object that is put in it. Those are the only major problems I am facing right now. Everything other then that is in working order."

Shang Tsung hears this then says, "My lord. You cannot believe this."

"What's wrong Shang Tsung." I say. "Mad that you couldn't do it?"

"I am mad because I know it can't be done and that you would lie to our lord like that."

We went back and forth with each other then Shao Kahn yells louder, "QUIET!" We shut up instantly. "I shall use both of your plans. I use Shang Tsung plan and Fuma will continue his work. That is all and Shang Tsung. My patience with you is running thin. Remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

After I left Shao Kahn's palace; I started to head back home. As I was going down the road, I looked around at Outworld and say to myself, "Outworld is so depressing and you would find more cear in a graveyard and would be livelier in one too."

As I keep going back home, I keep thinking how much I hate this place. I hate having to answer to that ass. Having to do everything he tells me and my few friends what to do. Just thinking about what he puts me, Alala, and Malice through pisses me off to no end. It has more to do Malice than Alala. She and I get along well enough I guess, but the only real reason we have stayed friends is because of Malice. We both see him as our younger brother, which is funny because he is a year older than us, but we take care of him because he is afraid of other people and even I don't know why he is, but I don't ask why. And fucking with him is one way to get killed by me or Alala. And if you piss him off, Malice will go into a blood rage and will not stop until that person is dead or he is knocked out.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I see 3 men ahead of me standing in my way, looking as if they want to fight.

I look at them and say "Get out of my fucking way!"

Then one of them said, "Ha! Who do you think you are? We are the strongest boys in our village!"

Another one said, "Ya! We are the meanest too! "

Then the last one said, "I think we need to teach you a lesson!"

I just hate when dumbasses like this think that they can fight any one just because they win few fights with their friends, so I just get this over with. Before any of them can get ready, I charge forward and shove my hand in to the first guys chest and grab his heart and rip it out, then I turned and hit the one closest to me in the throat killing him right there, then I move to the last one and I get behind him and suplexed him, and then I get up and kick him in the face finishing him off. _(Just look at smoke's x-ray attack from MK9 and you'll know what I'm talking about) _

As I look at their dead bodies, I start to think I can use their souls to make me stronger. So I dig into my pocket and get out 3 glass jar's that I use to keep souls strong. Using my magic, I take their souls and then I start to go back home. Some 3 hours later, I get home and see Alala and Malice look as well as they normally do in this hell.

When I get to them I say, "Hey guys, how is it going?"

Alala says, "As well as we always do I guess. Hey Fuma, can you watch Malice for a while?"

Malice then said, "What is wrong Alala? Are we not friends anymore?" Malice sounded sad at the end of that.

Alala replied quickly, "Of course we are still friends." she said hugging him, "I just need some time to myself. We will always be friends, Malice. Don't you ever worry about that."

I say, "Yes, I can watch him for a while. But Malice, I have some work to do so try to be silent. Ok buddy?" I say with a smile.

Malice then said, "Ok."

Then Alala went off to do whatever she does by herself. I go in to the house and go to my work place in the back with Malice following not far behind. After a good 15 hours of work, I am ready to start using the souls and blood. I place them in a triangle shape while Malice and Alala sat and watched me begin chanting. When I finish chanting, I feel a sudden pain all over my body and the others start to feel it too. Then I see Shang Tsung with a smile on his face

"You son of… " Was all I could say before everything went black.

( AN THANK TO ALL 134 of you that have viewed my story i can not tell u how happy it make me to know that you like my stroy as always plz read and reiew thank you all agian)


End file.
